Fan: transformation
This is a fan fiction depicting a young Johnny Ghost remembering his tragic past, any information in this article is not real unless said so by the VenturianTale team. This is a sequel to 'Origin of Johnny Ghost' http://venturiantale.wikia.com/wiki/Fan:_Origin_of_Johnny_Ghost Art credit goes to SylarGrimm on DeviantArt. Fifteen year old Johnny Ghost walks home from school alongside his best friend seventeen year old Johnny Toast. During the summer the pair would spend nearly every day hunting ghosts, or at least pretending to. Unfortunately, during the school year Ghost was subjected to bullying about his strange hobby and stranger past. Due to a trauma he suffered when he was eight, both his parents died and he lost his memories, five years ago he was taken in by Harriet Ghost. "Sorry about those mean blokes in school, Johnny" Toast said. Ghost stared at the sidewalk as he walked. "It's alright, they just don't get it. Ghost hunting is important, and really fun." "I mean all that stuff about you parents, they're just cruel." "It's alright, Johnny. I try not to let that stuff affect me, I can barely remember them." as Toast turned to walk up the driveway of his house, Toast said "See you tomorrow, Johnny. Don't forget the librarian case we have on saturday!" Ghost laughed and said "I won't!" then walked up the driveway of the house next door. He went inside, greeted his mother, and went upstairs to his room. He spent most of the day reading, researching the case they had on the weekend, and playing video games. When it came time for dinner, he put down his book and got up from his desk. When Johnny looked out the window, he saw a human shaped pile of cardboard boxes standing in the road. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing right, when he looked back Cardboard friend was gone. 'Cardboard friend, how do I know that?' he thought. He tried to forget it and go to eat dinner, but when he turned around Cardboard friend was in his room. "Gregory, I found you!" he-it said in the voice of a toddler. "What are you talking about? How are you even talking?" Johnny suddenly developed a splitting headache. "What do you mean, Gregory? I'm your brother, I'm your bestest friend." "What are you, a level three ghosts, possessing a pile of boxes?" Johnny asked, reaching for his phone to call Toast over. "Don't you remember me, Gregory? I've been looking for you for seven years, since you went crazy and the mean people took you away. I even learned how to say your name." Johnny clutched his head, the pain growing stronger. "What are you talking about, my name's Johnny Ghost." "No, it's Gregory, Gregory Casket. It took me a long time to be able to not call you Jimmy." Johnny thought for a moment, then said. "Jimmy? Jimmy Casket? I've heard a legend about him, but he can't be real." "But he is real, Gregory. Last time I saw you you said you were Jimmy Casket, you killed your parents, I ran away 'cause I was scared." Johnny shook his head. "No, no, my parents died in a car crash." then the headache became too much to bear. Johnny Ghost fell to the floor and Jimmy Casket got up. "Gregory, are you okay?" "Who's Gregory, my name is Jimmy Casket." Cardboard friend screamed and flew out the window. Jimmy went downstairs to the kitchen for his knives, the next few weeks are a blur of red. Category:Fan Fiction Category:P.I.E character Category:P.I.E Category:Jimmy Casket Category:Johnny Ghost Category:The Possible Ghost/Casket/Gregory Family Category:Fanfiction Category:Jimmy Casket FanFiction